Field
The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
Related Art
A semiconductor device including an insulating film has been known conventionally. For example, atomic layer deposition (ALD) has also been known as a technique of forming an insulating film. As is known in the art, however, impurities derived from a film-forming raw material are included in an insulating film formed by ALD and increase a CV hysteresis of the insulating film (as described in, for example, JP 2004-288884A). JP 2004-288884A accordingly focuses attention on carbon (C) included in the film-forming raw material and discloses a method that reduce the amount of carbon (C).
The method described in JP 2004-288884A is, however, insufficient as the method of reducing the CV hysteresis of the insulating film. There is accordingly a need for a technique that further reduces the CV hysteresis of the insulating film and manufactures a semiconductor device of stable operation.